Honeymoon from hell
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono and Adam thought married life would be bliss but Adam's about to overstep some lines...is it all his fault though?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm trying to do a new story about what happens with Kono and Adam at the beginning of season 6! I'm not sure where it's going to go so any ideas would be great!**

 **Warning! - This first chapter does have some sex in it, it's hopefully not to detailed but implied so maybe slightly M rated. It wont be like this the whole way through just this chapter since it's there wedding night so yeah please still read!**

Kono smiled at Adam as he smiled at her both their dimples popping and their eyes sparkling. Kono's arms were around Adam's neck and his were rested around her waist, his hands roaming lower as he pushed the limits. Kono giggled into his neck to hide her blush.

"My parents are watching" She whispered lightly but she made no attempt to move Adam's hands.

"Hmmm you're my wife I'm allowed to touch your bum"

"Not in front of my parents"

"Stop me" Adam whispered seductively.

Kono giggled once more and sighed, there was no way she would stop Adam, at least her parents were socialising with other relatives and hopefully not watching too much.

"Thank you" Adam whispered into her ear as crowds gathered around them and others dance.

"For what?"

"Marrying me"

"I love you, becoming your wife has been the greatest thing ever I honestly couldn't be happier"

"Me neither your my world Kono"

"Thank you for putting up with me"

"Kono I don't have to put up with you, you mean the world to me and I love you more than you will ever know, I love every aspect of you even when your moody or being stubborn I just love you" Adam confessed sincerely.

Kono smiled brightly and brought her hand to his face tilting his face to hers and kissing him deeply, letting her tongue slide into his mouth to dwell with his in a moment of romantic passion. They pulled away breathlessly and grinned at one another.

"I can't touch your bum but you can kiss me like that in front of your parents?" Adam asked with a raised brow.

"Shut up" Kono laughed as they left the dance floor.

The headed over to their ohana and Kono sat on Adam's lap around the table.

"I really didn't need to see you kissing my cousin like that" Chin moaned lightly.

"Yeah save it for the bedroom" Danny chuckled dramatically.

"Firstly she initiated that kiss, and secondly believe me that will be happening in the bedroom" Adam laughed earning himself jeers from both Steve and Danny.

"Too much information"

"Oh come on cuz"

"What, your my baby cousin"

"Awww"

"I actually need to talk to you" Chin said softly as he stood.

Kono frowned but took Chin's hand and let him lead her to a secluded spot.

"What's up cuz?"

"I erm wanted to give you this" Chin said as he pulled out an ankle bracelet.

Kono frowned before her eyes went wide. She knew that bracelet, Chin had brought it for her when she was little and she had worn it every day until one day she lost it.

"Chin…"

"You cried for days after you lost this but I found it a few days later, I decided to hold onto it until a special moment" Chin smiled.

"Cuz I love it"

Kono hugged Chin tightly and kissed his cheek before they returned to the wedding.

Adam kissed Kono's neck, gently sucking the skin and leaving little red marks that told anyone else she was all his. He grinned into each kiss as he heard Kono moan and felt her writhing under him, he loved how her body squirmed desperate for his touch.

"Baby" She moaned breathlessly as her eyes fluttered in bliss.

"Sshhhh"

Adam worked his way down her body, his tongue tracing her nipples and sucking them until they were hard peaks. His tongue travelled down her stomach, dipping into her belly button before moving further south. Kono couldn't help the pleasure filled moans that escaped her as Adam worked her up, his tongue dipping into every crease. Just as Kono was about to find her relief he moved away and hovered back over her once more, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly so she could taste herself.

"Please Adam"

"Tell me what you want" Adam whispered as he licked her neck up to her ear lobe.

"You…I need you"

A grin graced Adam's face as he pushed into her with ease as he finally made love to his beautiful wife.

Kono smiled broadly as she woke in Adam's arms, feeling him wrapped around her lithe frame. She snuggled closer holding him close with her leg across his and her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel him nuzzling her hair placing delicate kisses to her head and temple.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered in a husky sleep induced voice.

"Hmmm morning handsome"

"Baby…"

"What…"

"Mmmm"

"Hello!"

"Are you not worn out from last night?" Adam asked sleepily.

"No…are you?"

"Hmmm"

"You don't need to move" Kono giggled as she slipped under the duvet working her way down Adam's body till she reached her target.

"Oh god baby!"

When Kono was done pleasuring Adam she got herself off before leaving the bed to take a shower swiftly followed by a suddenly very awake Adam. After a session in the bathroom Kono remained as she did her hair and make-up while Adam started getting ready. They were going on their honeymoon that day and after last night's activities they hadn't pack everything up and they had to drop things at their house before they went.

"Baby I'm going to go drop stuff at home now then come back for you and we can go"

"You're leaving me here?" Kono asked softly as she peered round the bathroom door.

"Kono I won't be long, we don't both need to go, besides you can continue packing it's all your stuff that's around the room"

"Well the underwear on the floor you removed from me and through there so you no I think that's your problem…" Kono giggled.

Adam smirked and pulled her towel wrapped body into his embrace.

"I won't be long baby"

"Hurry"

He smiled and kissed her hard holding the back of her head to push her lips closer to his before turning and leaving.

Adam jumped out his car with a bag and the wedding dress as he walked up the pathway to their house. He opened the door and went through, dropping the bag and dress in the bedroom. He couldn't be bothered to unpack stuff properly and wanted to hurry back to Kono. He smiled at a picture of her on his bedside table before frowning as he heard a creak. He was sure it was just the floorboards but he wandered out with caution. He didn't hear anything else but decide to check the house before leaving. He walked to the kitchen and felt suddenly very uneasy he heard the creak once again and walked to the outside table…

"Hello Adam" Gabriel smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Gabriel"

"How was the wedding?"

"What are you doing here?"

"So you want to get straight to it?"

"Straight to what, Gabriel you need to leave"

"And let you call the cops before I get what I want…don't be stupid Adam"

"What do you want from me?"

"Your help"

"What?"

"I need you to withdraw money"

"No"

Gabriel smirked and brought a gun from behind his back, cocking it towards Adam.

"Try again" He chuckled.

Kono lay on the hotel bed smiling at the recent activities, she couldn't believe she was finally married and that Adam was all hers. She promised herself that she would make more of an effort for him since he was always so good to her. She looked to her phone and noticed the time, it had been nearly an hour since Adam left and they had a flight to catch. Surely it wouldn't take him long to pop home, it wasn't far. She brought up his number and dialled it waiting for an answer…it rung continuously for ages before going to voicemail. She thought maybe he was driving but he would normally just use load speaker. She tried again to no avail. _Where is he?_ Just as she was about to go searching she got a text.

 **From Adam Noshimuri:**

 _Babe I'm sorry I can't go with you right now, somethings come up with work I'll call you later._

 _Xxx_

Kono frowned as tears welled in her eyes, would Adam really leave her, it didn't make any sense he was fine that morning…but he did insist on going alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kono sat on Chin's couch with Danny holding her close as she cried uncontrollably, her eyes red raw from the tears. Chin and Steve paced the front room both sporting the famous aneurysm face and veins popping. Kono had gone straight to Chin after failing to get a hold on Adam, the tears were tracking her cheeks when Chin opened the door and pulled her into his safe embrace. Steve, Cath and Danny had turned up shortly after having heard what was going on.

"Why would he marry me then leave me, was this his plan all along" Kono sobbed as Danny tried to tilt her snotty nose away from his tie.

"Babe…"

"What did I do wrong?"

Chin grabbed a tissue and wiped Kono's nose and pulled her into his own arms.

"Cuz you did nothing wrong, sshhhh were all here and were going to sort this" Chin reassured trying to remain calm for his cousin.

"He's going to deserve what's coming to him!" Steve snapped.

"Steve calm down" Cath tried.

"Babe he left her!"

"I know but does this really sound like Adam?"

"I knew he was going to be trouble, he convinced us all he had changed I warned him about hurting her!" Chin snapped as his face grew red.

"Cath's right guys, is this really Adam"

"Danny…"

"We didn't trust him, but he gained our trust because he did change…he gave up the business for Kono, would he really do all that then leave her the day after their wedding"

Chin and Steve took a moment to listen to Danny but Chin's protective nature and Steve bat shit craziness didn't keep them calm for long.

"He text her Danny from his phone and he insisted on going back to their place alone" Steve pointed out.

"I know you don't have the ability to feel Steven but you must be able to have seen the way he looked at Kono yesterday…that can't be faked man"

"Why would he leave without her?" Chin asked as he rubbed circles on Kono's back.

"Were you ready to go Kono?" Danny asked.

Kono peered through wet eyes at Danny a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"No…."

"What were you doing?"

"Getting ready"

"So maybe he was just letting you get ready and then when he would return you would both be good to go"

"I guess he's right cuz"

"But why didn't he return?"

"I don't know Steve but it's not like Adam…Kono is his everything he would just throw that away"

"Kono did he seem off with you this morning?" Cath asked noting Kono turn red.

"No" She muttered trying to hide her face.

"Babe why you blushing?" Danny snickered.

Kono tried to glare at him but she looked vulnerable with the teary eyes.

"Did you and Adam have sex this morning?" Cath asked trying to contain her laugh at Chin rolling his eyes.

"Mmmmm?"

"Cuz" Chin chuckled.

"Why you laughing he's my husband" Kono mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"So things were…good this morning?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danno"

"Which suggests once again that this is not Adam's doing"

"What so somethings happened to Adam?" Steve suggested.

"Oh god no!"

"Hey Kono don't panic yet" Chin tried to calm.

"But what if he's hurt?"

"If he's been forced to send this text I would say that someone wants something which means they won't hurt Adam until they have it so I'd say we have a few hours to find him" Steve concluded.

"Was there anything unusual about the text besides the obvious?" Chin asked.

Kono took out her phone and re-read the text.

"Wait…he said he's busy with work but he hasn't got a job right now so that's a lie and he didn't say he loved me"

"You two are sickly sweet" Danny laughed.

"So he's telling us something is wrong"

"Do you think someone has him?" Kono asked.

Chin frowned and sighed as he realised who it was. He kicked himself for not mentioning anything sooner and guilt filled him.

"It's Gabriel"

"What how do you know?" Steve asked.

"Gabriel cornered me when I went to get the rings…he held a gun to my head and asked for my help but I said no and then I turned and he was gone"

"Why didn't you say something?" Kono snapped as she hit Chin.

"I didn't want to ruin your wedding day cuz"

"You idiot!" Kono sobbed.

"Cuz I'm sorry I had no idea he would do this I…"

"Chin it's not your fault" Danny reassured.

Chin felt consumed with guilt and tried to get Kono to look at him, she did so tearfully.

"How could you not tell me that Gabriel held a gun to your head, you could have been shot!" Kono sobbed as she hugged Chin.

Chin kissed her head and apologised, he thought she was mad because of Adam and he could have prevented it maybe but she was just concerned for him.

"We need to find Adam" Kono whispered.

"We will babe"

"I want to go back to the house see if I can find anything" Kono said softly.

"I'll come with you cuz"

"No, I need you guys to get out there and find him; please…I just need to go alone"

"It's not safe to go alone what if Gabriel caught Adam at home"

"Well then they will be long gone"

"Why don't I come with you sis so Chin can do his tech stuff" Cath suggested

"Okay"

The team gathered around the smart table looking at the screen. The had traffic cameras up that showed Adam's Ferrari heading to the Bank of Hawaii but Gabriel wasn't with him.

"Wait guys, Gabriel isn't with Adam"

"What, check the other cameras maybe he's waiting nearby" Danny said.

"No he's not…"

"You don't think Adam actually is in the wrong do you?"

"No he can't be"

"They didn't sign a pre-nuptial agreement; maybe he thinks Kono will go after his money…" Chin sighed.

"Surely not"

"Why wouldn't Gabriel go with him then?"

"I don't know…"

"Steve ring the girls"

Steve grabbed his phone and dialled both girls receiving no answer. He tried again but was once again met with a constant ring.

"There not answering"

"Something isn't right here"

"Ring the house phone"

….

"Nothing"

"Were going over there"

"Do you think Gabriel has them?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"

Kono and Cath sat tied against a tree in the middle of nowhere. They both had cuts to their faces and bodies as well as bruising. They had been taken by surprise when they arrived at Kono and Adams, they had gone to the kitchen and seen glass smashed across the floor then Gabriel had approached them from behind with a gun pointed at them. Since both girls were off duty they didn't have their guns with them and couldn't defend themselves. They tried to fight but Gabriel got one on them and threw them in the back of a van before driving them to the middle of the jungle and leaving them.

"Cath" Kono whispered vulnerably.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he's hurt Adam?"

Cath sighed and blinked back tears, she managed to graze her fingers against Kono's since the rope was around their bodies and upper arms.

"I don't know sweetheart" Cath said honestly, she knew she couldn't lie to Kono.

"Do you think the guys will find us?"

"Yes of course!"

"But what if there looking for Adam?"

"Kono they will look for all of us"

"What does Gabriel want?" Kono sobbed.

"I don't know sis but will figure it out"

Chin, Steve and Danny stormed Kono and Adam's house. They found glass shattered across the kitchen and blood splatters on the floor. Chin's heart dropped as he realised the blood could be Kono's.

"He's got them" Chin stated blankly.

"Will find them"

"What about Adam"

"I don't know, get forensics over here and get that blood tested" Steve instructed.

The guys went back to HQ and check the feeds from cameras to try and spot Gabriel. They couldn't find anything and the cameras Adam had around his house had been disconnected. Chin scanned the screen over and over searching for something but his mind was cloudy with fear.

"Stop!" Danny said.

Chin paused the screen and looked to Danny.

"What's wrong?"

"That white Van, it's on every camera feed"

"Check the plate"

Chin typed in the number plate and found the van listed as stolen.

"Try and get a front shot of it" Danny suggested.

Chin moved cameras and zoomed in.

"That's him"

"Where does the van go?"

"It looks like it's heading towards the jungle, it goes off road"

"He's taking them to the middle of nowhere"

It's what he's going to do with them that scares me" Chin sighed.

"Will head out there with a team and start searching" Steve informed.

"What about Adam though?"

"We don't know if he's even being legit here"

At that moment Max called the team.

"What you got Max?"

"The blood found at the house belongs to Kono and Adam and hair fibres lead to Cath"

"Thanks Max"

"We need to find Adam as well"

"You both have people in that jungle; you both go and get our girls. I'll go to the bank of Hawaii and work out where Adam is" Danny instructed.

"Keep us informed man"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Just want to say I love that you want more chapters frequently I hope that means it's good but I have some stuff going on right now and can't always update as often as normal, sorry if you have to wait a bit.**

 **Chapter three**

Cath rolled her head to the side awkwardly against the numerous ropes surrounding their bodies. She had her fingers clasped with Kono's but couldn't feel Kono's grasp anymore. As she turned she took in the state of her friend, her jeans were torn revealing red scrapped knees, her own blood covered her arms and her face bruised and tired her clothes soiled from the lack of bathroom. Cath realised she was no different and sighed dejectedly. She realised Kono's head was lolled forward anh her eyes tightly shut.

"Kono"

Silence

"Kono sweet"

Cath grabbed Kono's fingers and tried her best to squeeze them, scratching her nails against Kono's palm in a bid to wake her.

"Sistah"

"Mmmm"

"Hey Kono open your eyes it's Cath"

Kono's eyes flickered open before closing once more. Cath lightly scratched her nails against Kono again prompting Kono to look up and lift her heavy head.

"Hey Kono you need to stay awake"

"I'm so tired"

"I know babe but it think you might have a concussion so you need to stay awake"

"Adam…?"

"The guys will find him"

"What about us?"

"They'll find us to we just need to wait a little longer"

"I can't move Cath…"

"I know it's just the ropes"

"I…I need to move" Kono suddenly rambled as she struggled and looked around desperately.

"Kono you need to stay still we can't get out…" Cath begged.

Cath tried to calm Kono not understanding her sudden panic but quickly realising as Kono coughed and began throwing up. Cath tried to push Kono's body to the side as best she could, while Kono moved her head in an attempt to avoided vomiting on herself.

"Oh god…"

"Don't worry Kono…but this tells me you have a concussion"

"Cath"

"Yeah?"

"Hold my hand"

Cath smiled and clasped Kono's hand softly.

Adam drove his Ferrari with the gym bags of money to an address Gabriel gave him. He had been sent pictures of Kono and Cath tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere with the message that if he didn't turn up with the money Gabriel would kill them. Adam knew this was bad and he should tell Chin or someone but Gabriel warned him not to. He couldn't risk Kono's life but he feared he may have lost her after the text he sent her. He drove sharply sweat forming on his brow and his pulse racing. As he turned a corner he received a call. He put it on speaker.

"Adam where's my money?"

"I'm on my way"

"You better hurry, I'm waiting here for you with a detonator in my hand…your lovely wife and friend have no idea that I placed a bomb on the other side of the tree. If you don't get here in the next ten minutes…well let's just say things will go boom!"

"Gabriel don't!"

"You know how to stop me"

"Please I am coming I swear!"

"Be faster"

Gabriel put the phone down and Adam stepped on the gas swerving around the other vehicles and ignoring the blasts of horns.

Danny rounded the corner quietly before getting out the car. He crept stealthily in the direction the van had just gone. He had been on his way to the bank when he spotted the van Gabriel had been using. He decided to follow it believe Adam would be there. Danny hovered behind a pile of bricks and metal, spying Gabriel not far away. He could just make out the conversation and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he realised the girls were in danger of a bomb. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Steve, hoping he could get signal still.

"Steve?"

"Yeah…Danny the line isn't great…"

"Listen I found Gabriel, he's waiting for Adam to arrive with money but I heard Gabriel say that he tied a bomb to the rope around Kono and Cath…he's going to blow them up if Adam doesn't arrive in the next ten minutes but something tells me he will do it anyway…you need to find them fast!"

"Stay safe Danny…get Adam out if you can leave Gabriel we will get him after"

Danny hung up and waited praying Adam would arrive to at least post pone Gabriel.

Chin and Steve trekked through the foliage, calling for Kono and Cath. They had no solid indication to the girls where abouts but the CCTV footage showed where Gabriel entered. Steve knew the jungle well and logically if Gabriel had been able to leave again and if he followed a route to avoid getting lost then Steve could at least narrow it down.

"We need to look for markers…Gabriel won't want to get lost"

"Yes, and if there's a bomb it needs to be far enough away to not hurt others"

"Would Gabriel be that considerate?" Chin asked.

"He's evil but he knows if others are hurt it make it more complex for him"

"True"

"What's that?" Steve asked as he pointed to a stick.

"It's only a stick Steve"

"But it's standing up dug into the ground and look there's another"

"Clever yet still discreet"

"Let's go"

Steve and Chin picked up the pace as they ran through the trees calling for Kono and Cath desperately. Chin realised that they had been going for seven minutes since Danny had called meaning there may only be three more minutes until Gabriel detonated the bomb.

"STEVE?"

Steve and Chin looked to each other and called back before waiting again.

"STEVE!"

"It's coming from over there"

Steve and Chin ran towards the cries and quickly found Cath and Kono tired to the tree.

"Kono wake up Chin and Steve are here!" Cath cried but Kono only mumbled.

"Oh god cuz" Chin said as he tried to get her to focus.

"You need to stay still" Steve said after kissing Cath.

"Why?"

"There's a bomb attached to the rope this side and if were correct Gabriel is about to detonate it"

"Oh god"

"I'm going to find some sticks to balance it then I'll cut you free just remain still"

"Cuz look at me" Chin tried as he held her face.

"She was sick, I'm certain she has a concussion…Gabriel really bashed her about."

Chin took in both girls and felt awful seeing them in their states.

"Hey cuz can you look at me"

Kono flickered her eyes and smiled almost dopily at Chin.

"There we go just look at me…Steve how we doing?"

"I have it stable Cath are you able to stand alone?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to cut the rope and move it away very slowly I'll tell you when to move, Chin you may have to get Kono up"

"Okay"

Steve cut the rope careful not to jog the bomb and brought it round and off of the girls. Cath slowly stood and Steve ushered her to a safe distance before Chin lifted Kono and walked her to Cath. Steve put the rope down and turned to the others.

"We need to run"

"Kono can't"

"I'll take her, Chin get Cath away from here" Steve said to Chin softly.

Chin and Cath made a run for it while Steve lifted Kono into a bridle carry and made a run for it also being slightly further behind. They all ran as fast as they could the tree branches brushing against them as they ran before they were thrust through the air as the bomb exploded.

Danny watched as Gabriel pressed the detonator, watched as Adam fell to his knees and cried for his wife, watched as Gabriel walked away without the money. Danny knew he should go after Gabriel but he also knew that Gabriel believed Kono and Cath were dead…it's what he wanted. It was clear…Gabriel hadn't expected Cath to be with Kono but he had expected Kono. He used Adam to draw Kono to him, then used Kono to seek revenge on Chin. It wasn't about money, none of it was, and Gabriel just wanted revenge. Danny ran from his spot and over to Adam, kneeling by his side.

"Adam!"

"Danny?"

"Mate it's going to be okay"

"It's not, Gabriel had a detonator, he had Kono and Cath tied up…"

"I heard his conversation to you…I called Steve"

"Does he have them?"

"I don't know but he's super seal…if anyone stood a chance it was him."

"God…Kono must hate me…I had to do it…"

"I get it I need to call Steve"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Danny and Adam raced through the hospital looking for their ohana. Adam had guilt running through his veins as he blamed himself for Kono's predicament. They turned the corner sharply before being stopped by a doctor.

"Can I help?"

"Were looking for Commander Mcgarett, Lieutenant Rollins, Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua" Danny rambled quickly.

"Ahh we've been expecting you, Commander Mcgarett hasn't stopped talking about you"

"What about Kono she's my wife" Adam jumped in.

As much as Adam was worried about the others, Kono was his world and he had to know she was okay.

"I'm Doctor Hollister would you like to come with me"

Adam tensed and knew from the change in tone that something was wrong with Kono.

"Just tell me"

The doctor smiled, he could tell the ohana was close.

"Your wife had already suffered a concussion prior to the explosion and she has sustained bruising and contusions from both the assault and the explosion. Our biggest concern however is your wife appears to be unable to see"

Adam gasped at hearing the doctor's words.

"She's blind?"

"It is not uncommon for patients who are involved in explosions to suffer both deafness and blindness…sometimes it is permanent but as your wife had no evidence of shrapnel in either eye we believe it is temporary blindness."

"Oh god"

"How can you know for sure if it's temporary?" Danny asked.

"We need to do an MRI scan to check the brain, the swelling from the concussion could have impacted it, there may be swelling around the eye socket from the explosion…the MRI will tell more. we will also have a specialist eye doctor check her eyes for small pieces of debris unseen to the naked eye."

"Can I see her"

"Of course…Detective Williams would you like to see the commander; I believe he is with Miss Rollins"

"Yes please"

"Doctor could you take Mr Williams to room 401"

Danny thanked the doctor and followed the other doctor to see Steve will Adam followed to Kono's room.

Adam walked into the room and saw Chin sitting by Kono's side. Fortunately Chin hadn't sustained many injuries neither had Cath and Steve would just have his shoulder strapped up for a few days. Adam shook Chin's hand before brushing Kono's hair out her face stopping immediately as she flinched in surprise.

"Baby I'm sorry it's me" Adam spoke softly.

Kono could hear Adam's voice and her heart skipped a beat but she couldn't see him, she couldn't see the man she loved. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she realised she would have to let her stubborn walls down and rely on him for everything…if he even stuck around. How could she expect him to stay and look after her? She felt his fingers gently graze her cheek and she snapped her head away and rolled to the side. Maybe it was better to keep her distance so he felt no obligation.

"Kono please don't turn away" Adam begged.

Kono said nothing she just sobbed softly and curled into a ball.

"Cuz Adam's here, let him be there for you" Chin tried.

"I want to be alone" Kono whispered.

"Please sweetheart let me look after you"

"I don't need looking after!" Kono snapped as she bolted upright and screamed in the wrong direction before breaking down once more.

Adam's heart broke seeing Kono in that way, he wanted to help her but he couldn't unless she let him in. The doctor arrived upon hearing the raised voices with a wheel chair.

"Kono we need to take you down for an MRI"

Two nurses followed the doctor in and helped move Kono into the chair before wheeling her to be checked over.

Chin sighed and took a seat.

"This isn't fair"

"I know man…Kono's strong this is just a setback" Chin tried.

"She won't be able to work"

"No but will figure it out"

"I want to be there for her"

"Just don't give up on her Adam she needs you"

"I won't Chin, I promise"

Danny hovered in the door way and smirked at seeing Steve and Cath lying in the same bed. He rolled his eyes at the pair of them, incapable of talking and instead just getting back into things.

"I hear you haven't stopped talking about me Steven" Danny mocked as he wandered in.

"Don't flatter yourself brah"

"Aww he's missed you Danny" Cath joked.

"Of course he has"

"Whatever Danno!"

"How you feeling Cath?"

"I'll live just a few scrapes"

"Hey you going to ask me?"

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How are you Steven?"

"My neck hurts a little"

"Shame" Danny muttered lightly.

"Where's the love?"

"Have you heard about Kono?" Cath asked

"Yeah…it's so unfair…she's newly married and now this"

"I wish I could have got her out of the firing zone…the blast just sent us flying I lost my grip on her and she was the closest to it" Steve sighed feeling genuinely guilty.

"Steve you did your best" Cath reassured

"How has Adam reacted?" Steve asked.

"He's in shock he's gone to see her; I assume Chin is there as well. The doctor did say it will likely be temporary…an MRI will tell them more"

"Fingers crossed.

Kono had been to her MRI and the doctors concluded that the blindness would be a temporary thing caused by the head injuries and swelling plus debris to the eye. Although it was good that Kono's eye sight would likely return the doctors couldn't say when that would happen. Kono had asked for no visitors but Adam was not going to let her suffer alone. He opened that door quietly and padded over to the bed. Kono was curled into a foetal position and Adam crawled onto the bed behind her and pulled her close to his front, brushing her hair out her face and kissing her neck.

"Do not push me away Kono…you are my wife we deal with this together you are not alone, nor will you ever be alone okay"

Kono wiped furiously at her tears as Adam spoke and she turned and snuggled into Adam's chest feeling safe as he strong arms encircled her lithe frame.

"I'm scared you'll leave me and I'm scared to rely on others" Kono sobbed as she felt for Adam's comfort.

"Baby I am going nowhere, nowhere Kono understand?" He said as he brushed his nose against hers.

"Okay"

"And you need to let go of your stubborn nature…you are going to rely on me and you are going to let me help you"

"Okay"

"Just sleep baby…get some rest" Adam whispered as he peppered kisses over Kono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Adam opened the front door and led Kono through carefully, making sure to keep her close to him. He slowly walked her over to the couch and sat her down before kissing her temple.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he gently held her face.

"Mmmm"

"Do you want any food or drink?"

"Water"

"I'll be right back"

"What about the mess?" Kono asked unable to actually look at Adam.

"I came back this morning and cleaned up baby"

Kono smiled softly and pulled her legs up and under herself. Adam returned quickly and took Kono's hand and placed the glass in it. He sat next to her and waited for her to drink before placing the glass back on the table for her.

"I'm sorry to be a burden Adam…"

"Hey don't you dare Kono, we vowed to be together through thick and thin, sickness and in health…you will never be a burden to me"

"Our married life shouldn't be like this and our honeymoon's ruined…"

"I would have married you even if you were blind before I met you and we will re-arrange the honeymoon"

"You're so amazing to me"

"Well you're amazing"

"Babe what happened with Gabriel?"

Adam sighed, he didn't want to talk about what had happened and upset Kono but he also knew she would kick his arse if he stayed quiet.

"When I got back to the house Gabriel was here with a gun to my head…he wanted me to get all my money and hand it over to him…he made me send you that message when I told him you would be waiting for me. He instructed I go to the bank or he would hurt you…I couldn't risk your life Kono. But it was never about the money…he ran leaving it behind, he just wanted to get to you…but I promise I will not let him hurt you again, I will do everything I can to protect you baby"

"He wants to hurt me to hurt Chin" Kono said sadly.

"I won't let him"

Kono began to sob softly and tried to hide her face in her hands. She shook her head from side to side, hiccupping through the tears.

"Baby what is it?" Adam asked as he pulled her face to his.

"I used to just except my job, I knew there was risk every time I entered the field but now there's risk to my home life. People wanting to hurt me or Chin, our family has been through so much…people want to hurt you…I want to be able to be happily married and come home from work and have an actual meal with you, cuddle with you at night, be safe in our own home. I want a family with you but I feel like there is always something making it so difficult for me to live a normal life!"

"Kono sweetheart…"

"I know my career is risky but Danny does it and he had Grace and Charlie…but everything happens to us…and now I might not even have a career or a family…"

"Hey you will get your career back and even if you didn't we would still be able to have a family and…"

"How can I have a baby and never be able to see them"

"It's temporary" Adam stated firmly as he kissed her ear lobe.

"What if it isn't?"

"Then I will hold our hand as we embark on our honeymoon and I will kiss your lips and tell you how beautiful you are every day and we will make babies and I will describe every little detail of how gorgeous they will be with your dimples and cute smile"

"I love you so much Adam"

"I love you too and I will be here every step of the way"

Danny, Chin, Steve and Cath stood around the table in HQ. They had discharged themselves from hospital to track down Gabriel. Of course the welfare of their team and Adam had been more important than chasing Gabriel when he ran but now they were back on their feet and needed to find him. Danny had ensure that all airports and harbours not let him leave which meant he was still somewhere in Hawaii.

"He's kept under the radar for so long…how on earth are we going to find him" Chin sighed in frustration.

"He will slip up…they always do" Steve tried.

"It appeared as though he is working alone…which means no back up so when he does slip up will have the upper hand" Danny informed.

"There has to be a way of finding something on him"

"Chin's right he must be getting money from somewhere have we got records of his cards can we trace transactions?"

"We have nothing…no address any money, cars…"

"What are the last details we have on him?" Cath asked,

"His last bank details we can find show money movements between himself and a Victor Shaw" Steve informed

"What have we got on him?"

"Nothing much he appeared legit but with further investigation we found he was laundering money…"

"Can we talk to him?" Chin asked clasping at straws.

"He was found dead at his home two months ago"

"How?"

"Suspected suicide"

"He shot himself?"

"Yes"

Chin sighed and headed to his office.

The others left Chin to himself while they tracked CCTV footage and asked around the island for any sign of Gabriel. Chin sat at his desk looking through the investigation into Victor Shaw's suicide. The gun had been found in his own hand which suggested he killed himself but Chin wasn't convinced. There was a distinct lack of evidence and it appeared the whole investigation had been swept under the rug. Chin frowned, no post mortem had been done upon Mr Shaw but the investigation into the blood spatter didn't add up. The distance of blood splatter had been noted but would be commonly found when shot from a distance but the investigation stated close range suicide…Chin's brow creased as he thought, it was possible that someone shot Victor and placed the gun in his hand to suggest suicide. Chin rose from his seat and ran back to the bullpen where they others not gathered.

"Guys I don't think Victor Shaw committed suicide I think someone shot him and I think there's a chance it was Gabriel!"

"What do you mean Chin?"

"There isn't much on the investigation, and the blood splatter doesn't match up with a close range shot…all the notes say is he had no known relatives"

"It's worth looking into I guess"

"If we can get Max to exhume the body and investigate the bullet hole we can determine whether it was suicide or not…if it wasn't we can guess that Gabriel may have been involved…maybe we find other associates." Chin explained.

"Okay…I'll call Max right away"

Kono stood from the couch and felt the objects around her. She ran her hand along the arm of the couch then the small side table before her fingers grazed the burning hot lamp and she flinched. She sighed and took another step trying to fathom her way around the couch. She needed the toilet but didn't want to ask for Adam's help. She knew she should and he was her husband but it embarrassed her to ask for help with such a need. She thought for sure she knew the layout of the house like the back of her hand but before she knew it she had tripped on the rug and her legs buckled, she grabbed for anything and knocked over the side table, smashing the lamp and glass as she fell.

"Kono baby are you okay?" Adam asked as he ran out from the office.

Kono lay on the floor with tears in her eyes and her cheeks flushed bright red. She tried to stop it but she had been holding for hours and she eventually felt her bladder give way and her pants darken. She sobbed as she tried to stem it but it was no good.

"Sweetheart are you hurt" Adam said softly as he knelt next to her and tried to sit her up.

"JUST LEAVE ME!" Kono sobbed.

"Baby…"

"I've wet myself just leave me alone please" She cried, hot tears burning her red cheeks.

Adam sighed, he hated to see her cry, and he didn't care about an accident he just wanted to help her and wished she had just asked.

"It's okay it doesn't matter…can I help you up?" He whispered softly as he stroked his fingers down her arm.

"I still have to go"

"I'll take you, let's get you up"

Adam walked her slowly to the bathroom and helped her removed her wet clothes and left her to finish up. When she was done he stood her up and removed her shirt as she protested. Once he had her undressed he kissed her nose and squeezed her hands.

"Let's take a shower and wash off" He said gently as he stripped from his own clothing.

Kono felt ridiculous but allowed Adam to lead her to the shower where he carefully helped her in and held her close to his body. The heat washed over them both, cleaning their bodies and soothing their scrapes and tense muscles.

"I'm sorry it shocked me when I fell I just couldn't…"

"It doesn't matter Kono"

"I…"

"Next time just tell me I will take you"

"I thought I could go alone…I was emb…."

"Stop"

"What?"

"Please don't be embarrassed it's okay to ask for help"

"I just want to be able to do things by myself"

"We got that stick…you can use that to guide yourself"

"I feel stupid using it"

"Why…there's no shame"

"I just…I'm so used to being independent I find it so hard to let others help me…I always have"

"I know babe but part of marriage is learning to lean on someone else"

"I know"

Adam smiled at Kono's cute little face and kissed her soundly, his hands grazing her hips in a soft pattern.

"How about I clean up outside, I'll take you to the bedroom and get you some swimwear and then will go for a surf"

"I can't see Adam" Kono sighed.

"You don't need to see…your know the waves Kono…you know the water, you live and breathe it…you don't need to be able to see, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I'll catch you when you fall" Adam smiled and held her close.

"That sounds like fun"

"Good"

"But I won't fall, I'm a pro"

"Haha, I know baby and your all mine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning brief mentions of sex not much.**

 **Chapter six**

Steve and Chin stood opposite Max in the autopsy room, the body had been exhumed and Max had been able to take a further look into what happened.

"What have you got Max?"

"Well as you thought Chin I believe this man did not commit suicide, the bullet wound suggests Mr Shaw was shot at a distance although I would suggest the shooter was in the same room. I also found the bullet still in the skull, it appears as though whoever examined this body…or didn't examine this body failed to remove it."

"It was just written off as suicide since the gun was found in his hand"

"Interesting…" Max said as he moved to the computer. "In most suicides where the victim shoots themselves in the head the gun is often found near the body or just in the clasps of the hand, the pressure bouncing back from the shot would not allow the victim to hold the gun as firmly in their hand as his report shows. Another point is the gun was found in his left hand but the bullet went in from the right which further supports your argument that someone placed the gun in Mr Shaw's hand."

"So in your opinion someone shot Victor Shaw"

"Yes that would be my opinion, I think it' pretty conclusive…I also found something else interesting"

"What Max?"

"I tested the bullet casing I found, it traced to a gun shop on the north shore…I spoke to the company and they checked their files and confirmed that the gun was Gabriel Waincrofts."

"I knew it" Chin stated.

"But the gun found in Victors hand belonged to him" Steve questioned.

"Yes but the bullet didn't match it…since the gun was in his hand it seems as though whoever dealt with the case just made an assumption but it is clear now that Gabriel shot him but placed his own gun in his hand"

"I told you he would slip up" Steve said.

"I have spoken to Charlie and he said Victor's house was simply abandoned, it still sits at the top of Kawa Avenue, he went and checked to see the blood splatter residue and it confirms my hypothesis."

"Thanks Max!"

Adam grinned as he watched Kono paddling out on her board into the deep blue waves. She had enjoyed herself so much the previous night that he decided to do the same thing this morning. He stood waist deep in the water himself, watching as she felt her board and stood up easily taking the approaching wave. She was so adapt at surfing that she could feel the change in water and knew exactly when to stand up. She glided smoothly over the wave, her dimples popping as she smiled widely. Adam felt warmth fill him as he saw Kono's smile. He judge when she was about to jump from the board and he swam closer and scooped her into his arms pulling her out from under the water.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed happily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms round his neck.

"You were fantastic"

"I'm so glad I can still do this"

"Me to" Adam said as he kissed her lips softly.

The kiss developed quickly as their tongues fought for dominance, hands began to roam and grope as their make out session heated up. Before Kono knew it Adam had removed her bikini bottoms and pushed her bikini top up and over her breasts. He made sure to kiss ever available inch of skin sucking a bruise into her neck before pushing into her. It was different for Kono, not being able to see Adam but her other senses were compensating and she could feel everything so much deeper, her skin tingling and sensitive as she touched Adam. Kono felt Adam pour his love into her as they rocked gently in the water, her bikini bottoms long gone; she was relieved that Adam's neighbours weren't to close and that the ocean was at the end of the garden. When they were done they clung to one another just basking in each other's presence.

"I love you beautiful" Adam whispered into her ear tickling it with his breath.

"I love you too" Kono sighed as she kissed his jaw.

"We better get back inside or will shrivel up" Adam laughed.

"Have you got my bikini bottoms?" Kono asked as she pulled her bikini top back over her breasts.

"Ermm" Adam mumbled as he looked about.

"Babe!"

"I'm sorry you distracted me"

"How is this my fault…what about my board?"

"That's floating my shore"

"You need to go get me some bottoms"

"You'll be fine just run inside no one can see except me and I won't be complaining."

"Adam I can't see!" Kono exclaimed, Adam was about to apologise but Kono started to giggle softly into his neck.

"I'll carry you inside" He whispered as he made a run for it, grabbing the board on the way.

Kono laughed hysterically as Adam ran trying to carry both her and the board without falling over. She could feel his hand trying to protect her modesty even though no one could see but it made her smile.

Once Kono and Adam had showered and changed they snuggled on the couch with a trashy film playing in the back ground.

"I hope I didn't push you into anything earlier…I know you were a little worried about sex" Adam whispered softly as he kissed her cheek.

"No it was really amazing Adam"

"Good"

Kono felt for Adam's face and ran her hand along his jaw before leaning in and kissing him soundly. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Kono tensed instinctively as she thought the worse.

"I'll go baby" Adam whispered as he went to the door.

Adam looked through the peep hole and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw the team on the other side. He opened the door and let them all through and exchanging pleasantries. Chin headed straight for Kono, calling her name before sitting so as not to scare her.

"Hey cuz" He said as he hugged her close.

"Hey Chin!"

"How you doing?"

"Not bad I guess"

"Were all here cuz, always"

"I know"

"Ooo what happened to the lamp?" Danny asked casually his detective nature kicking in and his though for logical reason going out the window.

Kono felt herself blush and she looked to the floor as Adam came back and sat with her.

"Oh I knocked it over, I was trying to kill a wasp" Adam informed easily and kissed Kono's cheek.

"What did a wasp ever do to you?" Danny laughed.

"So we have something to tell you about the case" Steve informed as everyone sat down.

"What?"

"We discovered an associate of Gabriel's who he last had a money transaction with, the thing is the guy, Victor Shaw was found dead of assumed suicide two months ago. We had Max exhume the body and we found out that Gabriel actually shot him."

"Oh my god!" Kono exclaimed.

"Were going to continue looking into Victor Shaw, see who else worked closely with him and see if they have anything on Gabriel, he has to be somewhere"

"Charlie managed to go to the house and checked the blood splatter and it confirmed Gabriel had to be in the house when he shot him so clearly he's been moving about"

"Where's the house?"

"Kawa Avenue, it's been abandoned"

Kono frowned as a though came into her head.

"An abandoned house…surely that would make a good hiding place"

"What are you saying cuz?"

"Gabriel could be using it to hide in"

"She might be right guys" Cath added.

"I guess we better go check it out"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

Steve and Chin stood opposite Max in the autopsy room, the body had been exhumed and Max had been able to take a further look into what happened.

"What have you got Max?"

"Well as you thought Chin I believe this man did not commit suicide, the bullet wound suggests Mr Shaw was shot at a distance although I would suggest the shooter was in the same room. I also found the bullet still in the skull, it appears as though whoever examined this body…or didn't examine this body failed to remove it."

"It was just written off as suicide since the gun was found in his hand"

"Interesting…" Max said as he moved to the computer. "In most suicides where the victim shoots themselves in the head the gun is often found near the body or just in the clasps of the hand, the pressure bouncing back from the shot would not allow the victim to hold the gun as firmly in their hand as his report shows. Another point is the gun was found in his left hand but the bullet went in from the right which further supports your argument that someone placed the gun in Mr Shaw's hand."

"So in your opinion someone shot Victor Shaw"

"Yes that would be my opinion, I think it' pretty conclusive…I also found something else interesting"

"What Max?"

"I tested the bullet casing I found, it traced to a gun shop on the north shore…I spoke to the company and they checked their files and confirmed that the gun was Gabriel Waincrofts."

"I knew it" Chin stated.

"But the gun found in Victors hand belonged to him" Steve questioned.

"Yes but the bullet didn't match it…since the gun was in his hand it seems as though whoever dealt with the case just made an assumption but it is clear now that Gabriel shot him but placed his own gun in his hand"

"I told you he would slip up" Steve said.

"I have spoken to Charlie and he said Victor's house was simply abandoned, it still sits at the top of Kawa Avenue, he went and checked to see the blood splatter residue and it confirms my hypothesis."

"Thanks Max!"

Adam grinned as he watched Kono paddling out on her board into the deep blue waves. She had enjoyed herself so much the previous night that he decided to do the same thing this morning. He stood waist deep in the water himself, watching as she felt her board and stood up easily taking the approaching wave. She was so adapt at surfing that she could feel the change in water and knew exactly when to stand up. She glided smoothly over the wave, her dimples popping as she smiled widely. Adam felt warmth fill him as he saw Kono's smile. He judge when she was about to jump from the board and he swam closer and scooped her into his arms pulling her out from under the water.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed happily as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms round his neck.

"You were fantastic"

"I'm so glad I can still do this"

"Me to" Adam said as he kissed her lips softly.

The kiss developed quickly as their tongues fought for dominance, hands began to roam and grope as their make out session heated up. Before Kono knew it Adam had removed her bikini bottoms and pushed her bikini top up and over her breasts. He made sure to kiss ever available inch of skin sucking a bruise into her neck before pushing into her. It was different for Kono, not being able to see Adam but her other senses were compensating and she could feel everything so much deeper, her skin tingling and sensitive as she touched Adam. Kono felt Adam pour his love into her as they rocked gently in the water, her bikini bottoms long gone; she was relieved that Adam's neighbours weren't to close and that the ocean was at the end of the garden. When they were done they clung to one another just basking in each other's presence.

"I love you beautiful" Adam whispered into her ear tickling it with his breath.

"I love you too" Kono sighed as she kissed his jaw.

"We better get back inside or will shrivel up" Adam laughed.

"Have you got my bikini bottoms?" Kono asked as she pulled her bikini top back over her breasts.

"Ermm" Adam mumbled as he looked about.

"Babe!"

"I'm sorry you distracted me"

"How is this my fault…what about my board?"

"That's floating my shore"

"You need to go get me some bottoms"

"You'll be fine just run inside no one can see except me and I won't be complaining."

"Adam I can't see!" Kono exclaimed, Adam was about to apologise but Kono started to giggle softly into his neck.

"I'll carry you inside" He whispered as he made a run for it, grabbing the board on the way.

Kono laughed hysterically as Adam ran trying to carry both her and the board without falling over. She could feel his hand trying to protect her modesty even though no one could see but it made her smile.

Once Kono and Adam had showered and changed they snuggled on the couch with a trashy film playing in the back ground.

"I hope I didn't push you into anything earlier…I know you were a little worried about sex" Adam whispered softly as he kissed her cheek.

"No it was really amazing Adam"

"Good"

Kono felt for Adam's face and ran her hand along his jaw before leaning in and kissing him soundly. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Kono tensed instinctively as she thought the worse.

"I'll go baby" Adam whispered as he went to the door.

Adam looked through the peep hole and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw the team on the other side. He opened the door and let them all through and exchanging pleasantries. Chin headed straight for Kono, calling her name before sitting so as not to scare her.

"Hey cuz" He said as he hugged her close.

"Hey Chin!"

"How you doing?"

"Not bad I guess"

"Were all here cuz, always"

"I know"

"Ooo what happened to the lamp?" Danny asked casually his detective nature kicking in and his though for logical reason going out the window.

Kono felt herself blush and she looked to the floor as Adam came back and sat with her.

"Oh I knocked it over, I was trying to kill a wasp" Adam informed easily and kissed Kono's cheek.

"What did a wasp ever do to you?" Danny laughed.

"So we have something to tell you about the case" Steve informed as everyone sat down.

"What?"

"We discovered an associate of Gabriel's who he last had a money transaction with, the thing is the guy, Victor Shaw was found dead of assumed suicide two months ago. We had Max exhume the body and we found out that Gabriel actually shot him."

"Oh my god!" Kono exclaimed.

"Were going to continue looking into Victor Shaw, see who else worked closely with him and see if they have anything on Gabriel, he has to be somewhere"

"Charlie managed to go to the house and checked the blood splatter and it confirmed Gabriel had to be in the house when he shot him so clearly he's been moving about"

"Where's the house?"

"Kawa Avenue, it's been abandoned"

Kono frowned as a though came into her head.

"An abandoned house…surely that would make a good hiding place"

"What are you saying cuz?"

"Gabriel could be using it to hide in"

"She might be right guys" Cath added.

"I guess we better go check it out"

 **Chapter seven**

Kono didn't like the fact she couldn't go to the house but she knew there was no way around it and she would be no use. She feared for her boys though and as much as they liked to always protect her she felt a need to protect them also. Kono insisted on staying in HQ to wait for her boys and Adam stayed with her. They both said goodbye to the others with Cath promising to watch their backs and waited in her office for them to come back.

The guys didn't want to draw attention to the fact they were invading the house. It sat at the end of a quiet street, the last house on the road and was surrounded by the wooded area with overgrown trees and shrubs. It would be an ideal place to hide, with boarded up windows and the appearance of being derelict.

"Let's have the HPD officers surrounding the back of the house and situated in the woods" Steve instructed. "Chin, Danny, Cath you're on me"

Steve led the guys and approached the front of the house. He peered in through the windows to check for any movement before turning the handle. It opened immediately and Steve entered and he and the guys cleared the house.

"Where is he?" Chin sighed in defeat

"We don't know that he was ever here man"

"He was here" Cath said as she emerged.

"What?"

"There's a basement you should come see" She informed.

The team headed down to the basement where they found pictures of Gabriel and Malia then a picture of Kono with a cross through it and a picture of Chin with a cross through it. There were numerous notes lying around depicting what his next move would be.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We can wait until he returns, keep a unit on the house, and get forensics down here…"

"He knew we were coming" Cath mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The laptop, there's a video stream around the house he saw us coming and he ran"

"Where would he go now?" Danny asked.

Chin sighed shaking his head before pulling out his phone and calling Kono.

"He's gone to find Kono!"

Kono answered the phone eventually after she felt about for it.

"Hello?" She asked unsure who was calling.

"Cuz are you at HQ still is Adam with you?"

"Yeah and he's in the bathroom"

"Gabriel had cameras he saw us coming and he could be after you, he would have tried your place already and knowing you're not there I bet he's coming to HQ."

"What!"

"You need to listen out and stay hidden"

"But Adam…"

"Kono Gabriel could get there at any moment, just hope Adam hurries, were on our way back" Chin informed before hanging up.

Kono began to panic as she realised she couldn't see and had no idea if Gabriel was there. Her heart beat so hard that she could hear it in her ears. She fought to calm herself and even out her breathing as she listened out. She sat on the floor and heard a door open. She prayed it was the bathroom door but the footsteps didn't seem to keep going. She waited silently unsure whether it was Adam or not. She then heard footsteps again before the stopped abruptly.

Gabriel smirked as he caught Adam coming out of the bathroom. When he found their house empty he assumed they would be at HQ and his instincts were correct. He raised the gun at Adam and placed a finger to his own lips.

"Keep quiet…where is she?" Gabriel whispered.

Adam bit his lip and squared his stance.

"I'll find her"

Kono could hear muffled voices. She knew Gabriel was there and that he had Adam but she guessed he would be after her to. She crawled carefully under her desk, taking small movement to ensure she didn't make any noise. She took some breathes and relaxed allowing her sense of sound to take over. She could hear a small struggle and Gabriel telling Adam to walk. The steps got louder and closer and before she knew it they were defiantly in her office. She listened to each step until she heard them stop. If her senses were working correctly Gabriel had dragged Adam to the couch and was holding a gun at him, that meant Gabriel's back would be to her. She wasn't sure if it would even work, she couldn't exactly tell where he would be standing specifically but she had to try. She appeared from under the desk and positioned herself behind Gabriel making sure to make no sound, even holding her breath. She clenched her fists and prepared herself, she held up her hand and counted down from three giving Adam a clue. Three…Two…One…

"NOW!" Adam yelled as he knocked the gun from Gabriel's hand.

Kono roundhouse kicked Gabriel before aiming a punch in the direction of his groan as Adam joined in also. Somehow with Adam's help Kono managed to get Gabriel to the floor and gave him a few extra punches until Adam held her arms back. She sobbed in anger at Gabriel and Adam pulled her into his arms as the others stormed HQ and arrested Gabriel. Chin also Gave him a swift punch before dragging him away.

The team sat around Steve's lanai enjoying some beers. Gabriel had been arrested and interrogated and the guys could now finally relax knowing he couldn't get to them. The guys all drunk to Kono for saving the day and it made her smile knowing she had at least been able to help. Kono sat next to Adam leaning into his side.

"Babe" She whispered as the others talked.

"Hmmm?"

"I need the bathroom"

"Come on" Adam replied as he guided her upstairs and helped her out.

The guys watched as Adam guided Kono back to the table. It hurt them all to see her clinging to Adam for support and taking each step with caution. The blindness should never have happened to her and they each prayed every day that her sight would return. They sat back down just as Grace arrived. Her mum had dropped her off since it was her night at Danny's anyway and she wanted to see her aunties and uncles.

"Hey Grace!" Steve said cheerily.

"Hi Uncle Steve"

"What have you been up to today?" Cath asked.

"I practiced my surfing…Auntie Kono taught me well" Grace grinned as she kissed Kono's cheek.

"You're a great student" Kono smiled.

"Can I go surf now Danno I brought my new board?"

"It's getting late…"

"Ignore him Grace why don't we all go down to the beach" Steve said as everyone walked to the end of the garden to the connecting beach.

Grace was already down to her swimwear and smiling happily. She love to surf and wanted her auntie Kono to see how good she had got.

"Auntie Kono you need to watch me I've got so good!" She exclaimed before falling silent and realising her Auntie Kono couldn't see. "I'm …I I'm sorry Auntie Kono I …"

"It's okay sweetheart, Uncle Adam will tell me what you're doing" Kono said softly.

Grace hugged Kono and wan out into the water. She took the waves with ease and it was clear that Kono had taught her because of the little tricks she could now do. A few minutes went by and suddenly Kono started crying. Everyone panicked that it was too much for Kono and Adam helped her close and tried to get her to focus on him but she wouldn't, she just looked at the ocean and watched Grace surf.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Cuz talk to us what is it?"

"Grace" She smiled softly.

"Shall I tell her to stop?" Danny asked.

"No…I want to watch her!" Kono grinned.

"Cuz…"

"Wait what did you just say?" Adam asked.

"I want to watch her"

"Baby?"

"I cans see her…I can see her surfing" Kono exclaimed.


End file.
